C'est ainsi que grandissent les petits garçons
by taravo10
Summary: La guerre vient de se terminer. Avant de retourner à Poudlard Neville a une dernière chose importante à faire...


Neville Londubat se tenait devant les portes de Sainte Mangouste.

Dans deux jours il prendrait, sans doute pour la dernière fois, le Poudlard Express sur le quai neuf trois quart. Son billet était soigneusement rangé avec ses bagages chez sa grand-mère.

Comme à son habitude, Neville Londubat venait donc rendre visite à ses parents.

Mais cette fois-ci il était seul. Il avait refusé que sa grand-mère l'accompagne. Pour la première fois depuis des années Neville avait imposé son opinion à sa famille. Malgré les hurlements et les nombreux arguments de sa grand-mère il avait tenu bon. Et sa famille avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Neville avait changé. Il n'était plus ce petit garçon perdu, un peu craintif, rêveur et tête en l'air, qui pouvait oublier jusqu'à lui-même. Une guerre, ça vous change un homme ! Alors une guerre contre le plus maléfique et les plus machiavélique des sorciers, ça vous transforme n'importe qui... y compris un gamin qui pendant des années n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même.

Neville Londubat se tenait donc devant les portes de Sainte Mangouste, seul.

Au moment de passer le seuil il ne put s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt. Comme à son habitude la vue du hall de Sainte Mangouste avait jeté en lui un grand froid, et il se sentait comme paralysé.

Mais ce jour-là sa grand-mère n'était pas à ses côtés pour l'agripper fermement par le bras et le propulser à l'intérieur de l'hôpital d'un « Allez mon garçon ! » péremptoire.

Neville prit une grande inspiration, nota machinalement les différentes espèces de plantes exposées à l'entrée de Sainte Mangouste et s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrée.

Inutile de demander son chemin à qui que ce soit, voilà des années que son corps avait enregistré chaque détail du trajet, chaque aspérité des murs qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher encore aujourd'hui de suivre de la main, comme pour se rassurer. Les variations de lumière, les mêmes depuis des années, traçaient pour lui un chemin lumineux qu'il suivait mécaniquement. Contrairement à ce que s'imaginait sa grand-mère, Neville aurait pu se rendre à la chambre de ses parents les yeux fermés... Mais pas sans appréhension...

Petit, il espérait toujours qu'un miracle se produisît. Cette fois-ci Alice n'allait pas lui tendre un papier de bonbon vide... Peut-être aurait-elle une boîte de chocogrenouilles pour son fils... Peut-être même aurait-elle pensé à son anniversaire et lui tendrait-elle un paquet-cadeau coloré à déballer...

L'an dernier encore, à la veille de ce qui aurait dû être sa dernière année à Poudlard, alors même que sa grand-mère se lamentait sur l'avenir incertain de son étourdi de petit-fils qui s'obstinait à se passionner pour la botanique, cette matière sans avenir, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'espérer un léger mieux dans l'état de ses parents... Et il savait que sa grand-mère, sous ses dehors décidés, avait elle-aussi ce fol espoir chaque fois qu'elle franchissait les portes de Sainte Mangouste. Sinon, pourquoi cette lueur de dépit se serait elle allumée dans son regard toutes les fois où Alice Londubat avait tendu à son fils un papier de bonbon vide ?

Ce jour-là, Neville ne se faisait aucune illusion... Il allait retrouver deux fantômes brisés par Voldemort voilà des années, deux fantômes qui n'avaient probablement pas pris conscience des troubles qui venaient d'agiter le monde de la sorcellerie, deux fantômes qui ignoraient sans aucun doute la part prise par leur fils dans cette guerre sans merci contre Voldemort. Il y a un an de ça, Neville aurait été attristé, voire peiné, de cet état. Mais ce jour-là il n'était plus du tout dans le même état d'esprit...

Arrivé devant la porte de ses parents, il marqua une dernière pause, prit une profonde inspiration et toqua à la porte d'une main ferme.

Il entra sans attendre de réponse. Son père était assis dans un fauteuil, le regard fixe il contemplait le mur blanc en face de lui. Il ne réagit même pas quand Neville ferma la porte derrière lui en lançant un sonore « Bonjour papa, bonjour maman ! ».

Sa mère, elle, lissait inlassablement un papier de bonbon vide qu'elle lui tendit sans manifester la moindre émotion. Son regard vide ne s'éclaira pas quand il croisa le regard de Neville.

Aucun des deux ne s'enquit de l'absence de la grand-mère.

Se souvenaient-ils seulement qu'elle avait jusqu'ici toujours accompagné le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer dans leur chambre ?

Savaient-ils seulement que ce jeune homme était leur fils ?

Garderaient-ils le moindre souvenir de cette visite ?

Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Neville avec une acuité encore plus grande que les années précédentes. Mais cette fois-ci il était bien décidé à les poser au médecin-chef de Sainte Mangouste. Personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. Le temps était venu pour lui de savoir avec exactitude ce qu'il en était de l'état de santé de ses parents.

Mais avant ça il lui fallait faire une dernière chose.

Neville Londubat tira une chaise à lui, la plaça face à ses parents et claqua des doigts devant chacun d'eux pour les obliger à tourner vers lui leurs regards vides. Lentement, doucement, il leur raconta la dernière bataille contre Voldemort. Franck et Alice Londubat l'écoutèrent, sans réellement réagir. C'est tout juste s'ils sursautèrent quand, emporté par la fougue de son récit, Neville cria : « Lord Voldemort est mort ! C'est fini, vous entendez, fini ! Vous êtes vengés, il ne pourra plus jamais vous faire de mal... ni à vous ni à personne... ni ….. (il chuchota les deux derniers mots) à moi. »

C'était comme si toutes les angoisses du petit Neville, toutes ces terreurs qui le réveillaient en pleine nuit, toutes ces craintes qui l'obnubilaient nuit et jour, lui faisant oublier tout le reste, étaient mortes avec Voldemort.

Désormais il ne risquait plus de subir le même sort que ses parents, désormais il ne tremblait plus à l'idée de subir le sortilège Doloris et de finir ses jours dans une chambre claire de Sainte Mangouste sans ne plus éprouver le moindre sentiment ni la moindre émotion. Alors, tout au fond de lui, le petit garçon traumatisé continuerait à redouter un destin similaire à celui de ses parents, mais le grand garçon qu'il était devenu au soir d'une grande bataille savait désormais comment rassurer et réconforter l'enfant perdu.

Avant de partir Neville tendit à sa mère un paquet de bonbons colorés tous enveloppés dans un joli papier et installa sur le mur favori de son père un cadre racontant en détails et en boucle la dernière bataille contre Voldemort.

En refermant la porte derrière lui Neville mesura tout le chemin parcouru au cours de cette dernière année.

Et c'est un homme qui vint s'asseoir face au médecin-chef de Sainte Mangouste quelques minutes plus tard.

Et quelques heures plus tard c'est encore un homme qui jeta d'une main assurée la poudre de cheminette qui devait le ramener chez sa grand-mère afin de récupérer ses bagages et son dernier billet pour le Poudlard Express.

C'est ainsi que grandissent les petits garçons...


End file.
